The Fox's Forest
by Adreamynightmare
Summary: Aomine's police department transfers him into an old Japanese village where he finds himself in the woods. Except these are really cool woods. Filled with wonderful flowers and cool trees. Except, all these wonderful exotic things were all tended too through out the years by Fox Spirit? Kise Ryouta. (This story is so corny that I'm afraid to post it.But I did anyway so yay me) OOC
1. The Meeting

It was a bit sunny outside. I wasn't used to this kind of sun back in the city. Thanks to the damn transfer I had in my job, I'm here in this village. Gosh, who even needs a policemen out here, I mean, I'm not complaining but its a little boring. Its nice that I don't have to run around all day, but a little action would be cool.

I walked along the rows and rows of rice plants. Damn, it was so sunny. I reached the end of the rice field, not having anything to do, I continued to walk, absentmindedly heading into a eerie forest.

Well, not exactly eerie. It was actually quite beautiful. The trees reflected a light minty green color from the sun, and the flowers that laid on the bottom came in an assortment of colors. It was like the forest floor had been flooded with confetti, I wondered how the sky would look from here.

The sky. My word, the sky was as ravishing as the rest of the forest, it was almost like it was another world. The air felt different. The trees looked different. The flowers gave a different atmosphere. The sky glowed. I was consumed by the forest sky, I just kept walking.

"Uwah! No no no no! Please don't step on those!"

The sudden cry ripped my eyes away from the enticing sky and brought it back down to the forest floor, where I had felt my body go completely rigid. Quite literally. I froze with one foot in the air, ready to take the next step. The next step onto a vivid yellow and blue wild flower. Slowly I lowered my foot down, far away from the flower that seemed so important to the yelling stranger I had not yet seen.

"Oh thank god. I was so worried. Those are my favorite flowers."

I finally looked up at who was talking, and seriously, this is not what I expected.

It was a fox.

Well not a fox.

Well. Sorta. Kinda. Yes. No.

It had ears and a tail of a fox, but everything else was human.

That's what I mean.

"Ugahahahaaaaaaa!"

I finally let the astonishment bubble out of me as I fell on my backside and just stared at the fox human thing in front of me.

My scream seem to have scared him more then I was scared by his features.

He jumped by my sudden out burst and his fox ears droop, eyes watering a little.

"Oh no. Please don't be scared of me. I'll leave, just don't step on the flowers."

The fox started to back up slowly.

"Oh wait! No! I'm sorry, I was just a little startled..by your..."

I extended my finger and pointed around his body. Mostly around the ears and the tail.

"My what? What? Is there something on my face?"

The fox look completely horrified, rubbing his face, in hope to find the thing he thought I pointed at.

"No. Your..ya know."

I through my hands to my hand and started to make the shape of what his ears looked like.

The fox still looked confused, but eventually caught on.

"Oooh. My ears and tail. Well, I'd be a bit worried if I didn't have them. I'm Kise Ryouta. Fox spirit."

His face curved into a smile brighter then the sun I had witnessed before. His tail moved around like a little bush and then placed itself in front of Ryouta and into his hands.

I wasn't necessarily scared, it was kind of fun meeting a spirit. He didn't know they even existed.

I gave him a smile as well.

"I'm Aomine Daiki.

* * *

**_I was reading this one book and it had a fox theme kinda and I was like "Holy shit that's awesome" so I wanted to try and incorporate the two. I have plans for this story and I'm gonna try and keep it short. Heres the first chapter, it's kind of like a drabble. I'm not sure if I should continue. So if you guys like it you should leave a review and tell me. Or do something that tells me you want me to continue..._**


	2. Fox curse?

_I'm Aomine Daiki_

Kise's, the fox spirit, eyes and mouth widened in excitement, the tail he was holding onto started to swish back and forth quickly until it was a blurred image. His ears started to perk up as well.

"You told me your name! First and last!"

He started to sprint towards me.

What have I done. Did I do something that commences some unholy spiritual ritual. I mean, he didn't look harmful, but you always gotta be careful. I inched backwards slightly as he came full speed at me, but it was kinda useless. Within seconds, the furry boy's arms were wrapped around me, squeezing me tight.

Fuck. I'm gonna die here.

"Yay!"

He started to squeeze me even harder. Was he trying to suffocate me. Is this his murder plan. Its not very full proof.

"I have a friend!"

What.

Wait.

What.

oh.

OH!

THIS IS A HUG! HE IS HUGGING ME! OH MY GOD!

"Wait. Do you not have friends?"

I grabbed his arms from around my neck and pulled them off, setting him in front of me.

His eyes were glittering and his face flushed and nice red color. It kinda matched his tail.

"No. I don't have any friends."

They smile he was hold faltered.

"Actually. No one likes me. I'm the 'cursed fox spirit.' The villagers know that, mostly the old wise ones. It isn't a secret or a myth that I live here. Everybody hates me."

The tail that was wagging ecstatically before came to a halt and just sorta hung there.

"I'm not a complete spirit. It's more like I was banished here."

Kise started to back himself into the forest, growing the distance between him and myself.

"I used to be human. I died in this forest, I was a delinquent, so no one liked me. Even when I was alive. I try to do better now. I take care of the wildlife and flowers in this forest."

The distance was starting to get annoying. Kise's voice was starting to get a little hard to hear.

I started to follow him, it was obvious that me following him was a shock because he stopped moving.

"What do you mean you 'died' in this forest."

I continued to walk towards him until I was only a few inches away

He continued his story

"Like I said, I was a delinquent, so I had enemies. I guessed you could say, I was murdered."

The reality of such an adorable fox like him being murdered was kind of horrifying for to me. The thought of anyone being murdered was horrible to me, I was a police officer in the first place.

"No one said anything about it, obviously. Nobody came to get me. No one came to arrest whoever murdered me. It's always been a pretty spiritual forest, so 'fox me' just kinda showed up. Since I was human first, I'm not completely immortal. The only thing that can kill me now, is the thing that killed me in the first place."

It seemed like Kise wanted to stop the conversation there, but it was not going to happen. I needed, I wanted, to know more.

"And what is that?"

The was a disturbing pause

"A shot to the heart and breaking of my silver chain. I obviously don't have that specific silver chain anymore. I found this charm though. It was nice. I thought I'd keep it as a substitute. It's kinda depressing around here. No one comes by, I'm glad you did. You don't have to stay though. No one else did."

After hearing all of this come from Kise's mouth, it felt like someone had shot _me_ in the heart.

"Oi Kise," He waited for the fox boy to respond, "I'll stay with you. On my own accord. I'll hang out with you and all of that."

I wasn't lying. In the past hour, I had grown incredibly fond of the fox boy. I wanted to get to hang out with him more, talk with him more, make his after life less tragic then his life.

Kise eyes had a wonderful shine in them. The tail wagging uncontrollably once again.

"Uwah! Aominecci!"

What the fuck kind of nickname? Whatever. Let him have his fun.

Kise quickly embraced me tightly, like before, but this time, his body felt warmer. I feel a little sadistic, but I kinda like it when he is crying into my chest. It's extremely adorable.

I wrapped my arms around him as well.

And through all this time, I still ask myself one question.

Who would be cruel enough to murder such a gentle boy


	3. Night Time

The day dragged on as I followed Kise through the forest. Hearing all different things about him, about the forest, about his favorite things, I may or may not have thrown a little of my own personality into our conversations.

"Aominecci."

Kise stopped walking abruptly and called my name

"Huh?"

"Maybe you should go now..."

Is he kicking me out? When did the mood get so eerie? I just got here, how am I already on his nerves?

"It's getting dark. I personally am very afraid of the dark. I would like to get home now. Also, it's dangerous for you to be out in the dark as well."

Oh. That's it. It's just dark. I knew that.

But, if he is so afraid of it, why doesn't he just come with me?

No. I just met him. He doesn't know me well. It'll be extremely uncomfortable.

"Oh, you're right. I should get going now."

I turned to walk away, with a few strides already behind me, I turned my head slightly to look at the fox.

Kise hadn't moved from the spot he was standing in before, his tail and ears no longer held their enthusiastic jest from before. In fact, Kise's tail dangled between his legs while his ears drooped low enough so that the tips could touch his neck.

Why does he look so sad.

I didn't really want to keep moving forward, I wanted to keep spending time with him, but it didn't seem like he felt the same. Still, I didn't want to leave him looking so sad.

Kise didn't move, but instead moved his hands to wipe his face.

Is he crying?

Shit. He is crying.

"Oi Kise!"

I yelled towards him

The atmosphere was quite quiet from before, but my voice seemed to startled Kise.

His ears heightened and his tail sprung upwards.

"Uwah," Kise moved his hand to wipe his face, "why're you still here?"

He looks so sad.

"What's wrong?"

My question seemed to catch him off guard, his mouth gaped wide open, trying to pull an answer out of the air.

" ..ah...Uh...nothing...nothing is wrong. Nothing at all..."

The lie was so apparent I wanted to laugh at how easy it was to figure out.

I'm a policemen. I don't get many chances where things are easy to figure out. Like a snap of the finger.

I'm normally the bad cop of the situation, so I guess I'll use my skills now to shake the truth out of the 'sly' fox.

I made my voice low and serious, furrowing my eyebrows, and started to look down at him.

"Do not lie to me."

I let the silence seep into the forest once more, making it easier to hear Kise whine.

This is too much fun.

"Aominecci, you're scaring me."

Kise cried out as his tail and ears drooped once more.

"Then tell me the truth."

Maybe I was being to rough, Kise was starting to tremble, I could see his knees shake slightly, his tail started to swoop so far between his legs, the tip came up to his stomach.

I immediately stopped my menacing look and let my voice lighten up.

"I'm sorry. But why do you seem so sad."

I tried to sound as endearing as possible, making sure Kise was comfortable again.

I walked towards Kise again, he flinched slightly, but soon enough warmed up to me again.

"I didn't want today to end."

Kise started

"I was really happy today. I made a friend. I had someone to talk too. For once in three years, I wasn't alone anymore. Now the sky is getting dark, and the day is ending, and then you have to leave. I don't know if you're coming back tomorrow. I don't know if you're gonna come back ever again.I want to keep today in a loop. I'm afraid if today ends, the memories and sweetness will end with it. I really don't want you to go, but I can't force you to stay. I want to talk more, joke around more, get closer.I don't want you to go."

Kise started to tear up again.

I'm not gonna lie.

My heart ached slightly as well.

"Neh Kise!"

I called out towards him again.

"Why don't you come stay with me for the night?"

Am I really suggesting this?

"Eh! No! The villagers don't like me. I'm scared of them. No. They'll hate you too. They call me bad luck. They always throw things at me when I come out of the forest. I'm afraid."

Wow. Those people are cruel. But if that's the only reason, it shouldn't stop me.

"I'll hide you."

It seemed my little wish of going against rules perked that past delinquent as Kise's ears perked up once more.

"OKay!"


End file.
